Criminal
by Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy
Summary: Madre por favor no llores yo estaré bien, estoy al lado de la única persona que he amado de esta forma, con pasión y cariño. Madre, no te asustes, me enamoré de un pirata. Mortal AU. Este fic participa en la "Semana Solangelo" día 4, dirigido por mi amiga Karen Hikari.


**Hola a todos una vez más. Casi no alcanzo a entregar este fic, me faltan algunos minutos por lo que seré breve.**

 **No encontraba tiempo para escribir y la verdad no tenía tampoco mucha imaginación para este fic, soy mala para los AU´s, lo peor es que me encantan.**

 **Por otra parte, este fic está basado o mejor dicho, me inspire para hacer este fic con la canción "Criminal" de Britney Spears.**

 **¿Soy la única que se ha dado cuenta de que todos mis fics de esta semana hasta la fecha empiezan con C?**

 **Viernes 28-** **Universos alternos: ahora sí, aquí va todo, cualquier cosa, desde vecinos, estudiantes que se odian, piratas. Lo que sea. Disfruten los AU's.**

 **Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La canción tampoco. Solo me divierto un poco.**

* * *

 **Criminal**

1/08/1312

Querida mama:

Sé qué hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y estoy seguro de que debes estar preocupada por mí, más aun si, como siempre esas mujeres envidiosas a las que llamas vecinas, te habrán dicho un montón de mentiras para asustarte. No les creas, no me secuestraron ni me paso nada malo, al menos desde mi perspectiva.

Soy un pirata.

No, no es tu culpa, no me uní a los piratas porque quisiera escapar de ti o algo parecido, de hecho fue por la más primaria de las razones, la razón por la que tú me tuviste en tu vientre y me criaste aun sabiendo que ser madre soltera está mal visto y sabias que mis abuelos no te apoyarían, en especial porque el hombre que te dejo embarazada te abandonó.

Amor. Esa fue mi razón.

Te preguntaras ¿Cómo es posible? Ninguna de las chicas que conocemos se ha convertido en pirata, todas son hijas de buenas y respetables familias. Bueno, pues la razón a eso es que tu no lo conoces, al menos no de frente, y digo, lo, porque es precisamente eso, es un chico.

Antes de que te escandalices y pienses algo como, eso no es de Dios o algo que se le parezca, quiero que sepas que siempre fue así, nunca me llamaron la atención las chicas que me presentabas, me parecían simples y bobas, no sabían mantener una conversación inteligente y sólo servían como muñecas de porcelana, como decoración. Yo quería algo más, alguien que me hiciera ver el mundo diferente y más grande de lo que es.

Lo conocí una tarde de verano, mientras tú estabas visitando a una vecina, estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, su cabello negro se movía con el viento y su piel aceitunada parecía brillar. Tenía los ojos cerrados y era obvio que no me había visto, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de verlo.

Cuando el chico abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta rápidamente que lo estaba mirando, me dedico una mirada indescifrable, me saludo con un gesto en la cabeza, se levantó y se fue de allí.

Lo volví a ver la semana siguiente y esta vez sí tuve el valor de ir a saludarle.

Empezó con un torpe hola y a partir de ahí comenzamos a hablar muy seguido, todos los días estaba allí, a la sombra del árbol esperando para hablar conmigo. Conocí completamente a ese chico, la verdad, me costó mucho que empezara a hablar conmigo con naturalidad, es muy receloso al conocer a gente nueva, pero con el tiempo no dejábamos de hablar. En esos instantes me sentía completo, feliz como nunca antes lo había sido. No te sientas mal mamá, no es tu culpa que la gente a veces nos mirara raro por las calles solo porque eras madre soltera o que me separaran de los grupos en el colegio por no tener un padre. A él no le importaba, hablaba conmigo con naturalidad y me hacia reír con facilidad.

Irremediablemente me enamoré. Me enamoré de sus sueños de conseguir un bote y navegar por los siete mares, lejos de todo lo que recordara a su madre y a su hermana, muertas hacia unos pocos años, me enamoré de la madurez que mostraba por haber tenido que crecer completamente solo, ya que su padre, al igual que el mío, los había abandonado, me enamoré de su dulzura y su amabilidad, de sus poco frecuentes sonrojos y de sus pucheros infantiles.

Seguramente lo entiendes y espero que no me juzgues por lo que he escogido.

El tiempo paso muy rápido y una tarde, sin darme cuenta, lo besé. Fue algo realmente estúpido, arriesgado e irracional, no sabía cuál iba a ser su reacción, bien podría alejarse de mí y no haber vuelto, haberme gritado que soy un degenerado o algo parecido o decirle a alguien y que todo el mundo me discriminara. Pero nada de eso paso, el simplemente me devolvió el beso. Recuerdo bien que cuando nos separamos, él tenía una cara aterrada, como si hubiera hecho algo terrible y lo comprendía, probablemente yo tenía una cara parecida.

Se fue de allí con rapidez, al día siguiente no fue a nuestra especie de cita diaria, ni al día después de ese, apareció al tercer día aun con moretones en los brazos y cara. Sabes perfectamente como soy cuando alguien me preocupa, fue la primera vez que lo lleve a casa.

¿Recuerdas esa vez que te pedí vendas y pomada para moretones? Tú me preguntaste para quien era y yo te respondí que un amigo había salido herido en una pelea y tú, con voz preocupada me dijiste, "Si se estuvo peleando, es porque es alguien muy problemático. Ten cuidado, deberías alejarte". Entendía tu preocupación pero no iba a alejarme.

Él se había metido en una pelea con su madrastra, la mujer que lo había acogido cuando quedo huérfano, no le gustaba que saliera solo por ahí porque las personas podían empezar a hablar, el debería estar en su casa ayudando a su familia hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para trabajar, desafortunadamente la discusión había pasado a mayores y habían llegado a los golpes.

A partir de esa noche, él se quedaba en mi habitación varios días de la semana, no soportaba tener que quedarse en su casa, porque no soportaba a Perséfone, pero tampoco se iba del todo, porque no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su amiga, casi hermana, Hazel, quien, al igual que él, había sido acogida por esa mujer.

Los primeros días fueron algo incomodos, no habíamos hablado del beso, ni de lo que eso podía significar. Un par de semanas después, fui incapaz de resistir la tentación y lo volví a besar, esta vez refugiados por la privacidad de mi cuarto. Mi ángel me correspondió. Fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, así como también, el más revelador, no quería que él se alejara de mi lado.

Con el paso de los meses las sesiones de besos se volvieron algo más íntimo y, acogidos por la noche, aprovechando que, no te ofendas mamá, tu sueño era muy pesado y no despertabas con los ruidos que emitíamos, hacíamos el amor con pasión y cariño. No entrare en detalles, eres mi madre y sería algo vergonzoso, solo te diré que cuando estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro, sentía que no me faltaba nada y al llegar al éxtasis pensaba que podía morir en ese momento y aun así todo valdría la pena.

Todo se torció cuando, accidentalmente, la madrastra de mi ángel se enteró de nuestro secreto, nunca supe que había sucedido para que pasara, lo único que tengo claro es que su hermana lo menciono involuntariamente. Perséfone se negaba a que nos viéramos y vigilaba a Nico constantemente. ¿Recuerdas ese tiempo en el que me preguntabas casi a diario si estaba bien? Fue en ese tiempo, en esos días pensaba que Nico en realidad no quería volver a verme y me había dejado, que solo era un juego. Creo que fueron los peores meses de mi vida.

Si, meses, no volví a ser el mismo desde entonces, pero logré recuperarme poco a poco, mis sonrisas volvieron a ser sinceras y por un momento creí que lo había superado.

Una noche, si lo es todo pasa en la noche, es algo normal considerando el carácter tan oscuro que tenía mi ángel, mientras dormía, sentí una mano cubriendo mi boca, despertándome, seré sincero, me sobresalte un poco, mi ángel había cambiado mucho, tenía algunos tatuajes, eso incluía, aunque en ese momento no me había fijado, un sol negro en su brazo izquierdo y una W.S. en su pecho. Me conto que unos días después de que su madrastra lo tuviera vigilado, había decidido que no estaba dispuesto a vivir así, por lo que empaco todo lo que pudo y a escondidas de su madrastra, escapó junto con su hermana. No tenían un rumbo fijo por lo que no podía contármelo, pues él sabía que iría con él y no quería que nada malo me pasara, quería estabilizarse en algún lugar antes de venir por mí, paso algún tiempo y se encontró con unos piratas en un pueblo cercano, cualquiera pensaría que con eso sería suficiente pero no, ellos les hicieron hacer varias pruebas para probar su fuerza y valía, además de determinar la posición que tendría, podría ser un simple chico de la limpieza o uno de los ayudantes del capitán.

Cuando lo volví a ver esa noche después de tanto tiempo, sentí que no había pasado el tiempo, aun lo amaba tanto como antes. Esa noche dormimos juntos una última vez en mi habitación, dos días después, me fui con él.

Ahora mismo me encuentro en el Argo II, junto con mi novio, Nico di Angelo, no te daré muchos detalles, sería un poco comprometedor por ahora. Estos extraños piratas, que aceptan mujeres en sus filas porque admiten que en algunas ocasiones son incluso más fuertes y astutas que un hombre, tienen una isla, el campamento mestizo, en la que se encuentran todos sus familiares. Tu puedes venir conmigo, en esa isla nadie te juzgara porque la mayoría son como tú, ni siquiera me juzgan a mí porque no tienen las creencias que el resto del mundo tiene y en palabras de uno de los más fuertes y reconocidos piratas del barco, Jason Grace, "El amor es amor y no creo que sea malo amar a otros, no importa de qué sexo o raza sean", así que no tienes que preocuparte tampoco por eso. ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes conmigo? Sé que esta carta tardara en llegarte un tiempo, por lo que te espero la noche del 28 de octubre del mismo año en el árbol grande donde solías contarme historias cuando pequeño, si no aceptas, no te preocupes, te enviare una carta siempre que pueda, lo único que te pido es que no nos delates, los piratas son amables, pero pueden llegar a ser despiadados.

Te estaré esperando.

Tu hijo.

William Solace.

* * *

En un pueblo lejano, se contaba la historia de un niño desviado que sin la presencia paterna en su casa y cansado de la vida escapó de su casa y se suicidó, su madre no soportó más de un par de meses la pérdida de su único hijo y razón de ser, que siguió a su hijo a la otra vida. Nunca se encontraron sus cuerpos.

Otros, menos fatalistas, decían que el joven había conseguido un trabajo en el extranjero y después de un tiempo se llevó a su madre con él. Nunca se supo porque desaparecieron en medio de la noche.

Nadie sabe que es real, lo único seguro era que madre e hijo estaban juntos, ya fuera en la tierra o en la otra vida.

* * *

 **Como siempre, espero que hayan disfrutado del fic y perdonen por los errores de ortografía, lo cual incluye falta de tildes en algunas palabras.**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
